The Legend Of Zelda:Gannondorf's Revenge
by Loto0
Summary: R&R,please.first fanfiction.It is going slowly,so live with it.
1. The Date

The Legend of Zelda:Gannondorf's Return Chapter one:The Date.Part one "You are the hero of time,remember that?"Navi said,reminding Link.He was incredibly nervous.He would rather fight Gannon,5 of him,to be exact(any more might get ugly)He was going to do a very hard,unbelievablely difficult task:ask Malon out!He had never thought it could be something so hard.He thought it over so many times,but,he was scared.  
  
"Imagine that,the hero of time,scared of Malon...haha" he thought,laughing nervously "Ok,here I go"  
  
He entered Lon Lon Ranch, wondering where she was.He looked at the familiar sight of cows,horses, and cuccos."Ugh....." he thought,also smelling them.Navi flew around his head,urging him on.Finally,after what felt like walking death row,he came to Malon,tending to Epona,Link's horse.He had not ridden her(the horse) since he had beaten Gannondorf.He had not even been here in a long time.He had grown up normaly, after defeating Gannondorf,until he went in search of Navi.He found her after saving Clock Town from an evil mask.He then reliezed that he never really liked Zelda enough to love(or marry,for that matter) her.Malon had always been there though,in his heart,since he first met her.he decided that now was the time to tell her.  
  
He walked up to her,stuttering,trying to speak.He finally got out "You me date kakiriko"  
  
"What?" she asked,laughing.  
  
"Well,we have known each other for a long time,and i thought,we could go on a date,kinda thing...at Kakiriko Village.." he said,blushing.  
  
"Well,OK!"she exclaimed,"after i finish with the animals.Meet me at the stair to Kakiriko at 4:00"  
  
"Ok",he said, feeling relieved,"see you there"  
  
After saying this,he waved good-bye,and left.  
  
"That wasn't so bad,eh Link?"said Navi"  
  
"No,it wasn't"he replied.  
  
Part two.  
  
After preparing a little,Link went to Kakiriko.He met Malon at the stairs,and they went up together.  
  
"So,where should we go?"She asked  
  
"I was thinking the hill,behind the windmill"he replied.  
  
"Ok"she replied.  
  
They headed there,through the potion shop.Navi left so they could be together alone.After climbing u the ladder,they sat on the edge of the hill,looking down.They talked for awhile about his adventures,and about the ranch.Time seemed to pass quickly,and she noticed it was sundown.  
  
"Look,Link,isn't it beautiful?"she asked?  
  
"Yeah,like you"he replied,without knowing it.He imediatly blushed,and turned his head.She turned and kissed him.  
  
"Don't worry" she said,"I feel the same about you"  
  
"Really?"he asked.  
  
"Yes"she replied,kissing him again.  
  
"Well,it's getting late,so,we better get going"he said"I'll walk you home"  
  
"Ok"she answered  
  
They started going,but as they left town,a stalchild popped out of the ground.Link pushed her out of the way,and punched it in the face,causing it to shatter.  
  
"I thought you killed them all when gannondorf died?"exclamed Malon,getting off the ground.  
  
"So did i" he replied,still shocked.  
  
Navi came back then,after hearing them,and they took Malon home without furter incidents. 


	2. Return of the Evil King

Chapter Two:Gannondorf's Release.  
  
Link and Navi went to the temple of time in the morning,after sleeping in his house in Kokiri villiage. (he is 13 now) They decided to see if anything was wrong there,after the stalchild attack yesterday.When they arrived in the temple,what they saw shocked them. Gannondorf was floating above the master sword,with a dark blue aura around him.Link yelled as he ran towards him.Navi tried to stop him,but failed,and was pushed aside.As he ran,he was blown back by a purple blast.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"he yelled,being thrown back,and hitting a pillar.  
  
"LINK!!!"yelled Malon,who had followed them there.She ran up to him,and he got up.."What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
"I followed you two here,i knew something was happning"she replied  
  
"Does no one notice that Gannondorf is floating there,holding part of the Triforce?i would do something,and not sit around"said Navi.  
  
Link ran at Gannondorf again,but Gannondorf vanished.  
  
"What happened?" Malon exclaimed  
  
"No idea." repllied Link  
  
"Well,back to work,eh Link?"said Navi  
  
He just looked at her evily. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
They all gathered in Malons room to discuss things over.Link suggested that they go back to the temple of time to see if anything is their.They checked but nothing was there out of the ordinary,and returned to Malons room.  
  
"I have a great idea!" exclaimed Link,searching through his pask of objects and weapons.Soon he found what he was looking for,a light tan ocarina,it seemed to glow a green glow,as though it had a forest spirit inside it."I'll use the ocarina Saria(my friend from Kokiri Villiage,and the Forest Sage,by the way)and play the song she taught me,it will let me talk with her using the magic powers of the ocarina and the notes.  
  
He started playing it,and as soon as he did,a green glow shown throughout the room.Sarias face appeared in it.  
  
"What is it Link?" she said.  
  
"Gannondorf has come back!" he yelled.  
  
"What?"she asked.  
  
"He was at the Temple of Time" he replied.  
  
"I will ask the ohter Sages."she said.  
  
In a short time,Saria reappeared."They think you should play the Song of Soaring,and return to Clock Town.The citizens may help."  
  
"Ok"he replied,"we'll all go"  
  
"I have been training with an arrow,so i may be of use"Malon said  
  
They left and went outside.Link played the Song of Soaring.Wings appeared on their backs and they vanished.The next thing they knew was that they were in a town with people simaler to Hyrules.A boy with brown hair and a big sword approached them,"I am Thomas Arthur,I am looking for the one called Link",he said,drawing his sword. 


End file.
